


Honey Flavor

by Imitation



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imitation/pseuds/Imitation
Summary: 金主父亲约稿
Kudos: 3





	Honey Flavor

**Author's Note:**

> Relationship：自设光之战士/水晶公  
> Rating：NC-17  
> Note：陷入单恋苦恼的光之战士，在观星室撞见了身体看上去不太对劲的水晶公。纯情又下品的药梗，轻度战损，和标题一样的甜味故事。

（一）

让一件事变得更好或更坏大多时候只取决于一个比喻。光之战士有些丧气地蹲在覆了一层细雪的石阶上，屋檐上融化的冰棱正好对着沙金色的发顶，猫魅族的男人抖了抖耳朵，尾巴在厚实的小麦堆里扫出一个不深不浅的坑来。很少有人能在告白失败之后照样气定神闲，拯救世界的英雄也没能做到心无旁骛。所以他选了暂时从尴尬的境况里抽出身来，跑到原初世界，来这里顺路看望看望他当上教皇的老友，灌下两碗羊奶粥，就开始拖着旧化的暗影大剑任劳任怨地重建起皇都伊修加德。

苍穹禁城的夕阳沉到地平线上，终于感到了疲惫的英雄左思右想，最后还是踩向了雪地上那些绵延交错的脚印。

这件事的起因相当单纯：生性具备领袖气质的逐日之民追求爱情的方式也是热烈直率的——原本应该是这样。但光之战士最近读了一些古怪的书，也许是嚼文嚼字的学究于里昂热送给他的，又或者是那位曾经受水晶公嘱托为他点亮了烟花的中庸工艺馆馆长。在一切结束后，目睹人与人的相识与离别，走过了漫长道路的冒险者第一次静下心来认真考虑自己的未来，为此反倒苦学了一通如何凭借绕着弯子说话来体现浪漫。

于是光之战士约出在他眼里对自己心怀百年憧憬的、早就倾吐过绵绵情话的水晶都的领导者，坚信这是机不可失的两情相悦的时刻；英雄手中攥着亲自打磨的永结同心的戒指，泛一丢红的尾巴尖攀向古拉哈提亚的咒杖，他低下头，诚挚地对矮了半个脑袋的同族男性说：“我看到你就像圣堂蜂看见花蜜，我的终极针只为你释放，愿十二神见证我对你的心意，古拉哈提亚。”

水晶公少见地陷入了沉默。在光之战士准备开口继续说点什么之前，红发的猫魅用手背挡住了下半张脸，发出明显无奈的压低了的笑声，恳请大英雄不要再开这种让老年人害羞的玩笑。光之战士伸手去摸他颤抖的肩膀，后者像顾虑着什么那样别开了头，然后就被对方掂起了下巴。像是明白了言谈的方式并不奏效，光之战士果断地亲在了没来得及阖上的嘴唇上。只是触碰了一瞬间，古拉哈提亚就像机械宕机一样停止了运转，接着便烧烫了脸推开他的英雄，永远清澈而坚定的眼睛里升起了雾气。

他后退着摇头，嘴上断断续续地说着请别再戏弄自己这类的话，在夜幕下从光之战士的眼前逃走了。

就像两只猫捉迷藏的游戏，接下来的半个月里，光之战士延续着新的旅途，他每天给古拉哈提亚写信，坦言想与他互相扶持共度一生，希望战斗回来能首先看到他微笑的脸。他鲜少在行文里用爱这个字眼，但抬头永远是一句有样学样的“给我的挚爱”。对方给予的回复简洁明了，无非提醒英雄照顾好自己，盼望平安。光之战士察觉到他似是无意的回避，在和来自另一个世界的寄叶军队交手之后，他拎着行李匆忙地赶回水晶都，听到了军队护卫说水晶公正在全身心地案牍劳形因而拒见任何人的指令。光之战士后知后觉地意识到自己可能搞砸了一场表白，他决心在得到回应之前先找到足够的事来做。

但他不会放任古拉哈提亚一直思考下去，一往无前向来是每一位冒险者的意志。

（二）

古拉哈提亚很久以前在古籍中读到过一句话：一个简单比喻，就可从中产生爱情。他对自己的英雄憧憬已久，却为自己的非纯洁性感到羞耻。他甘愿为拯救一个人而拯救整个世界，将自深化为水晶塔命运的共同体；他看向他的眼神满蓄希望的光，只要能站在他身边便心满意足。而此刻在安静的观星室中，却回响起古拉哈提亚带着哭腔的情色的喘息。

水晶都的领袖在落日时分感知到以太能量的波动，只身传去了一趟伊尔美格，却被调皮好客的妖精领错了洞穴，被跌落的陷阱中成群的植物袭击，大量的毒物从手臂和腹部抓开的伤口处侵入他的身体。古拉哈提亚当机立断地消耗魔力将自己传送回了观星室，却立刻双腿发软地瘫倒在地，被涌上全身的热潮包围。

热浪横冲直撞者胡乱地流向他的下腹，他伸出手想要调整体内以太的平衡，突然发现被水晶同化的半部分身体失去了知觉。自诩活了上百年的人眼中终究流露出对未知的抗拒，更多的却是对自身的不齿，他颤抖着夹紧双腿，感到一股黏湿的液体从身后隐秘的穴口淌了出来。红发的猫魅侧躺着蜷缩在冰凉的地面上，脑子里像盛装着一团火，烧到判断不清是否要立刻向门外的士兵求助。

“不，是妖精乡独有的…”古拉哈提亚从喉咙里挤出干涩的嗓音，每一声就像落在墙面上的猫挠，而自己当下的模样也和发情的猫别无二致。“…用以解毒的草药可能并不在这里……”身体深处的异变已经像决堤一般一发不可收拾，他的后面湿到一塌糊涂，那股找不到宣泄口的热浪甚至流向男人的胸部，他感到还有什么别的东西涌了出来，这让这位气息寡淡到几乎没有的正人君子意识到自己正在变得不正常——他回想起大英雄眨着眼睛真挚地对自己吐露爱语，这让他变得更加无助。

半个身体麻木的、身形单薄的受害者努力将自己裹紧在长袍中，猫的耳朵乖顺地朝后贴在脑袋上，他几乎绝望地闭上了眼睛，还有知觉的那侧手掌探进和股缝黏在一起的裤子里，像是自暴自弃似的颤抖着摸向硬挺的器官。古拉哈提亚咬紧了下唇把头埋进衣料，但仍旧远远不够，令人崩溃的空虚在体内叫嚣，从来没容纳过其他东西的地方因为想被填满而发出阵阵抽痛。但水晶公无论如何也做不到动手去安慰这个部位。猫魅只能把握着自己硬得淌水的性器，忍受着乳尖传来的诡异的湿润感，终于承受不住流下了眼泪。

…如果他深爱的大英雄知道自己是这副模样。

古拉哈提亚压抑着低声啜泣起来，他仰起头迷乱地看向观星室的穹顶，恍惚中看到四周蓝色的幕墙一并坠落下来，和他一直以来坚持的、拯救的、努力创造的事物一同土崩瓦解。他想要重新闭上双眼，再一次沉睡过去，而水晶塔将成为他被后世永久遗忘的最后的墓地。

他的身后传来了脚步声。

（三）

光之战士从不认为自己如同传颂的那般高尚无暇，向来只对人坚称自己不过是个随处可见的旅人，只多了一份坚持至今的冒险精神。他会帮忙斩杀蛮神，但对冶金厨艺制药和种植更感兴趣，他眼中的自己与第一世界来往的行人没什么两样，在夜晚再度降临后便选择了功成身退。他也像普通人一样爱慕着和生死与共的古拉哈提亚，如果能够，他绝不会吝啬对他多抱有一些有血有肉的旖旎的幻想。

塞给观星室把守的卫兵一袋亚拉戈白金币，趁人恍神的功夫，光之战士越过了大费口舌的步骤，将手放上门口的传送器，留下士兵在身后义正言辞又无可奈何地劝阻。穿着暗黑骑士英飒盔甲的年轻猫魅手上拎着皮箱，像是装着为了上门造访而特意准备的礼物。他在前一天从原初世界折返回来，在悬挂公馆洗完澡昼夜颠倒地睡了个长觉，在傍晚时分下定了决心收拾好自己来见古拉哈提亚一面。

但眼前的景象显然是森林里全知全能的魔女也难以预料到的。

光之战士看着自己爱慕的人蜷缩在观星室的地面上，他短暂地怔了一秒，踩着漆黑的锁甲靴焦急地跑过去，托起古拉哈提亚的上身将人搂进了怀中。男人很快便意识到怀里的人发生了什么：他像发情的雌猫那样呢喃呻吟，也像发情的雌猫那样去攀他的肩膀拱向他的怀抱。他从没见过也很难想象这副光景。“光…”水晶公神志不清地呼唤他的名字，用掌心和脸颊去蹭他冰冷的盔甲；他的尾巴缠上来，他烧得浑身滚烫，想要恳请英雄给予他更多；但他又觉得这盔甲太凉了，他想脱下它们，想得到英雄同样温热的怀抱，将自己整个包裹在其中，用湿润的眼睛望向他同样深爱的人。

光之战士发现自己硬了。

“看来我来得不是时候…又或者，你现在很需要我的帮助？”金发的猫有些坏心眼地朝红发猫的耳朵上吹了口气，看到怀里的人明显抖得更厉害了，他温柔地抬高他的脸颊，搓揉着同族人敏感的耳根，像安抚着自己从噩梦中醒来的情人，手上摩挲的动作却纵容却又情色。古拉哈提亚发出难抑的呜咽，光之战士握住缠绕在自己小臂上的猫尾巴，逆着毛生长的方向撸动起来。“请你、请别这样，请放开手…”水晶公难能失态地摇着头，却不自禁地将身体凑向暗黑骑士冷硬的怀抱。从一开始他想要的又或许只是一个拥抱。

不久前刚对自己告白的英雄俯下身堵住了他的唇，像不甘心之前蜻蜓点水的亲吻，将第二次的吻变得绵长而具有侵略性，水晶公被他亲得发不出完整的声音，总是清醒的大脑也被现状搅得一片混沌。光之战士有力的手抚摸着他费尽力气想要藏住的身体，按揉着胸前黏腻的一团泥泞，摸他白皙的皮肤下薄的一层肌肉。

冒险者从来不知道在魔物的影响下男性的身体也能分泌出母亲才会有的汁液，他垂着金色的眼眸，尾巴因为兴奋而立起，看着奶白色的液体随着自己的搓弄从古拉哈提亚的乳尖流了出来。被光之战士抱坐在怀中玩弄的男人发出短促的泣音，他回了些神，在对方的怀中无力地挣扎，无地自容地伸手挡住了自己的眼睛。但随即大英雄便皱起了眉头，他发现了古拉哈提亚手臂和侧腹上新增的伤口，这让他产生了一种无名的不愉快，就像自己珍视的东西不够爱惜自己。

“你知道我是谁吗？”光之战士含着古拉哈提亚的耳尖问道，将他箍在怀中去吻那些或深或浅的抓痕，从零散的伤口吻到挺立的乳头，仰起头一边吮吸着一边迫使古拉哈提亚同他对视。他吻着他和水晶塔融为一体的部分，他听见古拉哈提亚啜泣着一遍遍唤他的名字，恳求他别再做这种事，然后他满意地将他按进怀中，剥下了他总是用来遮蔽身躯的衣物，隔着黑色的手套抚慰古拉哈提亚硬起的性器。他按低他的脑袋，另一只手在翘起的臀瓣上拍了一下，沾湿的手指在穴口上按揉着打转，就着体液滑进了古拉哈提亚耻于触碰的地方。

趴伏着的男人因为异物的插入颤了一下，猫的耳朵和尾巴讨好似的耷拉下来，他缩着身体想要躲开，却被光之战士用手指插进更深的地方。古拉哈提亚的身体和他本人一样保守诚实，光之战士说着下流话调笑他穴肉裹上来的紧热，惹得红发的猫魅满脸通红，又在手指抽动摩擦到某个位置时舒服得用尾巴去缠对方的尾巴。

“用这种方式回应我也不错。”光之战士修长的手指在古拉哈提亚的身体里抽插，在安静的观星室里搅出清亮的水声。“在诺弗兰特没有第二个人能再看到你现在的样子。”他按压着肉壁里凸起的软肉，贴着水晶公的耳朵低声说话。“只有我。”古拉哈提亚埋在他的怀中颤抖着射了出来，敏感的成年猫魅绞紧了脚趾，高高弓起的后背软塌着陷了下去。

光之战士将古拉哈提亚面对面抱回怀中，啃咬他因为大口呼吸上下耸动的喉结，用猫的利齿在锁骨上留下咬痕。大上一圈的手掌聚拢搓揉着开始产乳的胸脯，古拉哈提亚瘦削的躯干像被雨淋过一样湿得彻底，光之战士按着他的后脑勺，和他在情色的空气里交缠着深吻。

就像找到了一个打破现状的借口，都因为一个糟糕的比喻——彼此心照不宣，跋涉至今。

而水晶公的眼睛是不会骗人的。

光之战士吻着他，把早就坚硬的性器埋入他的身体，在这时他突然像个莽撞又热烈地表达感情的大男孩，一味想把心意传达给那个奉献了一切的人。猫科的阴茎上布满倒刺，他朝着黏湿的后穴捅进深处，每拔出一次都牵带着惹出古拉哈提亚制止的呜咽。“够了…”水晶公嘶哑着声音跌坐在光之战士牢靠的怀中，交合的部位溅起淫靡的声响，他被迫接纳着粗长的性器，用娇小的身躯将它一次次吞吃进去，又因为和自己做这种事的人而感到羞愧难当，他脱力的胳膊垂在光之战士的背上，凌乱的额发遮挡住通红的眼角。

“你喜欢我吗，古拉哈提亚？”“为什么一个人面对危险？”“舒服吗？”光之战士每问一句便顶得更深，水晶公神情涣散地点头，亲口说出大胆的诉求，又被按着换了个姿势继续挺入，男人粗糙的手掌扣住他的手背，而他暂时抛弃了自己的任何身份，在光之战士的身下喘息、惊叫、哭喊，然后感受着最喜欢的英雄把热烫的精液灌进自己的身体。

（四）

第二天光之战士贴心地用重建伊修加德带回来的食材为水晶公烹饪了一桌高品质食物，但因为擅自物理解毒被雅修特拉和桑克瑞德训斥了一整个下午。

END


End file.
